


I'll be there when you need me

by spooderson



Series: Peter Parker is a good boi who deserves all the love [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, Adopted Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but it's very minimal, it won't ever happen in my works, peter parker has insomnia, spiderson, we split from canon after the civil war movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderson/pseuds/spooderson
Summary: Peter has been having trouble sleeping and Tony is worried about his favorite spiderson.**ENDGAME SPOILER FREE





	I'll be there when you need me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no see. I wrote one fanfic and then got cought up in the uni admission process, but now that that's mostly taken care of I'm back and I expect to post more frequently.

It was the next week after getting shot at Delmar’s and Peter still hadn’t gotten enough sleep. Sure, now that Tony and Pepper were back home with him, his nightmares had gotten a little bit better, but he still had them at least thrice a week and insomnia kept him up until 4am the nights that he didn’t have them. He didn’t tell Tony though – he didn’t want to bother the man. Tony had already done so much for him – he’d taken him in when he had no one left, held him at aunt May’s funeral while he sobbed and ruined Tony’s expensive suit, stayed up with him the following weeks when he’d wake up screaming for May…

It was Saturday and Peter had woken up crying and terrified at 5am. He had asked Friday if everyone was alright, then after Friday had reassured him that everyone was fine and still sleeping, Peter got up, took a shower and went to make breakfast. After Tony had taken him in, Tony and him making breakfast on Saturdays had become a tradition in the Stark household, but since Peter felt kind of hungry and it was still early, he thought he’d make breakfast by himself. Once Peter walked into the kitchen, he took out the “cookbook for dummies” that Pepper had gotten them, after they had almost burned the kitchen down while trying to make French toast. Shuffling through the pages, Peter found a recipe for waffles that didn’t look too hard to make, so he got out all the bowls and started on the batter. He was halfway done making breakfast, when Tony strolled into the kitchen, looking a little tired and stifling a yawn.

“I thought we were partners, Pete. Yet here you are, making breakfast by yourself on a Saturday” said Mr. Stark while trying to drag him away from the waffle iron.

“In my defense, I woke up hungry and you were still sleeping, so I really didn’t have a choice – I was forced to ̶ “ Peter was cut off and manhandled into sitting in the barstool while Tony took over the waffle making.

“You could’ve woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded. Plus, we said that we’d make it tradition to make breakfast together.”

“I thought you’d want to sleep in, enjoy some peace and quiet with Pepper.”

“Ahmm, and how is your sleeping? I asked Friday how much you’ve slept this week. And you know what she said? She said… She said that you slept a total of 16 hours this week. You’re supposed to be better than me.”

 

Tony gave Peter a plate of waffles while trying to make eye contact with the boy, but Peter just looked at the ground. Tony sighted and after telling Peter to eat up went to get Pepper. After a few minutes, the whole family was sitting in the kitchen eating waffles and bantering as usual, Tony’s and Peter’s little conversation seemingly forgotten.

After breakfast, Pepper went to do some work for SI, apparently there were important meetings even on a Saturday, and Tony decided to drag Peter out for some ice cream and hopefully to buy him some new shoes – Pete’s converse literally had holes in them. They went down to the garage and after getting into one of Tony’s less flashy cars drove off to the shopping center. 

“You’re really not going to tell me what’s wrong, are you?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Tony. I’m just not tired, that’s why I slept so little this past week”

Tony just quietly looked at him for a few seconds and focused back on the road. They spent the rest of the journey to the mall listening to AC/DC, while Peter moodily stared out the window and Tony occasionally threw worried glances at the teen. After getting to the mall they first went to get some ice cream and then Tony started dragging Peter through all the clothing and shoe stores that he saw. In every single store, Tony would tell Peter to get whatever he wanted and Pete would say that he had enough clothes and that his shoes were still wearable and he didn’t need any of this, so Tony would just end up picking the clothes and shoes he thought Peter would wear. The last store they went, had a whole section of avengers themed clothes and accessories, and after Peter had once again said that he didn’t need anything Tony went wild and bought Peter everything that had iron man on it.

In the end, they left the mall with about 20 different bags all full of clothes and shoes for Peter. Tony felt satisfied knowing that now his kid would finally have to stop walking around SI with shoes and sweaters that had holes in them – one time Happy had to rush to the front desk of SI, just because one of the new guards hadn’t believed when Peter, who was wearing a sweater with a massive hole in it, had said he lived there and had told him that this wasn’t a shelter for the homeless. The guard had been immediately fired and Peter was forced to throw out that particular sweater, but that hadn’t solved the problem, the kid would just grab another worn down sweater. Tony planned to personally make sure, that all of Peters clothes that had holes in them would be gone by Monday and replaced by the clothes they just bought.

Back at the tower, once they had some lunch – tacos, to be exact, Peter went to do his homework and Tony got comfy on one of the couches in the living room and decided to, for once, do some paperwork for SI. That’s how they spent the time until Pepper came home and then they all cuddled down on the couch to watch TV. Peter had convinced them that they just needed to see “To all the boys I’ve loved before” so that’s what they ended up watching, or, at least, Tony and Pepper ended up watching it, as Peter had fallen asleep with his head on Tony’s shoulder and legs in Pepper’s lap twenty minutes into the movie. Once the movie was over and Tony was certain that Peter won’t wake up if he moves him, he stood up and carefully carried him back to the, so called, spider lair (aka Peter’s bedroom). There, he wrapped Peter up in all three of the boy’s blankets and after quietly whispering an “I love you, kiddo” and telling Friday to wake him up if Peter wakes up during the night went back to join Pepper in the living room.

“You know, I could try talking to him about it. He talked to me about May, I’m sure I could get him to open up about his sleeping problem, if he really has it.” 

“I don’t know, Pep… When I took him in... I promised that I’d be there for him for as long as he wants me to. And now, now he’s suffering, and he won’t let me help. I’m failing him, Pep”

“That’s not true and you know it, Tony. Peter absolutely adores you. You’re his idol. He still has this starry look in his eyes whenever he’s looking at you. All you have to do, all we have to do, is be patient with him, he’s going to open up about this sooner or later, and our job is to be there, to catch him when he falls.”

“What would I do without you”

“Mhm,you wouldn't survive a week. Let’s go to bed.”

\- - - - - - - 

Peter woke up crying at 3am, and just a few moments later, his bedroom doors opened and a worried Tony ran into his bedroom. He walked over to Peter, and when he saw him crying swiftly pulled him into a hug.

“Want to talk about it?” he asked, not wanting to push the kid, but also hoping to make him talk.

“No” was the near silent answer that he got from Peter, who had wrapped his arms around Tony and was currently crying while hiding his face in Tony’s sweatshirt.

“Alright, but just know, that if you ever want to talk about anything, and I mean anything, me and Pep are always there to listen. Understood? You’re never a bother and we’ll always make time for you. We love you so much.”

“Don’t leave, please. I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m never leaving you, Pete. Let’s lay down, okay? You’ll go back to sleep and I’ll stay with you ‘til the morning.”

Tony didn’t get a reply, but Peter moved to lay back down, and after they both got situated on the bed, Tony started playing with Peter’s curls and singing the Italian lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was little.

Peter slept through the rest of the night, then, when morning came, he told his mom and dad about the nightmares – the ones where they die and the ones where he’s trapped under the crashed building – and when they quietly listened to him and then promised to help him get through it, Peter felt as if a heavy weight that he didn’t even know he had had been lifted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you if you've read all of this, I'd love to hear what you think of it in the comments or you can come and speak with me on tumblr ( @spooderson or my main blog @luna-di-hades) or twitter @slytheringKath  
> Also, I've already seen Endgame two times, so if you feel the need to talk to someone about it, I'm down to chat


End file.
